


The Phoenix

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [21]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Daisuke Takahashi appreciation time, Jnats 2019, M/M, Stephane has a lil problem, switching roles bc how can one decide who tops!?, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: The moment he sees him took his starting position, Stéphane regrets sticking around to watch. He has three skaters to take care of, he shouldn't be wasting time by fooling around like that. But he just can't help it, and he had even made up a ton of excuses for himself, to convince himself that he was going to sneakily watch the last group just because he is generally interested in all the skaters. Not for a specific one.
Relationships: Stéphane Lambiel/Daisuke Takahashi
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/gifts), [Mushroom_scientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_scientist/gifts).



> So, Daisuke Takahashi happened.
> 
> Inspired to: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, most of the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Fall-out-boy-the-phoenix-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

The moment he sees him took his starting position, Stéphane regrets sticking around to watch. He has three skaters to take care of, he shouldn't be wasting time by fooling around like that. But he just can't help it, and he had even made up a ton of excuses for himself, to convince himself that he was going to sneakily watch the last group just because he is generally interested in all the skaters. Not for a specific one.

But as Stéphane sees him look up, his arms raising, he knows there was no use in denying the obvious anymore: he stayed because he wants to see Daisuke.

And as much as he wants to see him because that is going to be the last short program of his competitive career - this time for real - he can't deny that there is more...

More, unprofessional reasons. And now, looking at him moving, his whole body clad in black latex, Stéphane can feel lots of long-time-dormant things awaken into his body.

**x**

Stephan stands and watches, entranced, the way Daisuke is throwing his head back, exposing his tanned neck, and he can't fight the torrent of images that violently invades his mind. Fantasies of that same same neck, totally exposed under his eyes, Daisuke moaning in pleasure under him. Maybe it's just a trick of his mind, but Stéphane could swear he's seeing a sex-blissed expression on his face as he glides on the ice.

**[-4] x [1]**

The way he nods, like he would do do while asking Stéphane _yes, yes, move just like that, just like that._  
The way he treads his fingers through his hair, like Stéphane would, pulling at them and making him scream.  
The way he snaps his hips, so quick and sensual, like he would do while thrusting into Stéphane, hard and fast.

  
**[-()] x [2]**

  
His gaze follows attentively those strong thighs as they travel across the ice, drinking in the sight, thinking of how powerful they are, how they could wrap around his own waist tightly, or how they could be put to good work if Daisuke was staying on top of him, impaling himself on Stéphane's swollen cock.  
Because that's how his member is faring now. In public. He really feels thankful for the long coat he's wearing, otherwise... well, it would have been pretty embarrassing. Even if he's sure he's not the only one with this little problem now. Everyone must be spellbound by Daisuke's exuberant sex appeal.

  
  


**[-x ] [ -2] x [2]**

Daisuke rotates into an A-spin and it knocks all the hair out of Stéphane's lungs. It look just perfect, and into those black tight pants it's even better. The ISU should ban something like that. Make it illegal. How would it be, to dig your fingers into those perfect cheeks? To squeeze them, part them. Stéphane feels dizzy with desire.

  
**x [end]**

The music ends, Daisuke on his knees on the ice, and as the crowd explodes Stéphane closes his eyes, trying to come back to his senses. It's no easy though, because his brain is running fast, making up scenarios after scenarios, of how it could be. To be possessed by that man. On every single surface of his hotel room. And to posses him likewise. To have him. Like Stéphane has wanted for years. Like he knows he can't.

  
  
_(Wave the white flag!)_  
  



End file.
